Sweet Jongin (A KaiSoo Fanfiction)
by KaiSoo JongSoo
Summary: Kai menantang Kyungsoo untuk bermain Truth Or Dare. Bagaimana sikap Kyungsoo menghadapi kekasihnya yang terlewat manis? A KaiSoo Fanfiction. Oneshoot.


**TITLE : Sweet Jongin**

**AUTHOR : Putri**

**GENRE : Romance, BL, Comedy Little Bit**

**RATE : T**

**CAST : KaiSoo**

**LENGTH : ONESHOOT**

**Hai, sebelumnya aku udah buat Jongin yang Weird kan ya? Yang judulnya "Weird Jongin" terus tiba- tiba keingat kalau aku punya FF Luhan sama Seohyun yang judulnya "Sweet Luhan" eh, aku remake ding jadi "Sweet Jongin" kyahaha. Sekalian mau lihat kalau Kai sweet kayak gimana siih :p tapi kayaknya tetap pervert yaa, aduuh jadi ngerasa kasihan sama eomma Soo, sabar ya eommaa~~**

**SWEET JONGIN**

Sepasang kekasih sedang menikmati minuman didepannya. Namja itu Jongin, Kim Jongin. Member Boy Group K-Pop yang sedang menduduki masa kejayaannya, EXO.

Kai mengajak kekasihnya untuk menemaninya, tentu saja dengan samaran. Kekasihnya yang duduk persis di sebelah Kai, sedang mengenakan topi, kacamata, dan masker, tidak lupa jaket tebal berwarna hitam, jika dilihat dari jauh, sangatlah mirip dengan buronan. Tapi tentu saja jika dilihat dari dekat berbeda, kekasihnya itu memiliki body yang sangat sexy dan sungguh sungguh profesional. Kekasihnya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lead Vocal EXO K, Kyungsoo. Satu Group dengannya. Walaupun kekasihnya juga lelaki, tetapi kekasihnya memiliki body yang sangat keperempuanan –bahunya yang sempit dan bokongnya yang…errr-

Dilihat dari raut mukanya, sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang sangat bosan.

"Jong ~"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan kita hanya terdiam sambil minum-minum seperti ini?" Kai terdiam mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga.

"Ng.. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Kai mengembangkan senyumannya, ide briliant terlintas diotaknya.

"Main apa?" hampir saja Kai kembali tersenyum saat mendengarnya, tetapi Kyungsoo kembali berucap,

"Jangan sampai kau mau menipuku dengan game yang.. sangat sangat menjijikkan! Jangan ada hukuman yang MESUM!"

Kai berdecak mendengarnya. Kyungsoo memang namja yang pintar.

"Tidak Chagi. Hanya Truth Or Dare."

Kyungsoo melepas maskernya, rasanya dia hampir mati sesak napas.

"Truth Or.. Dare?"

"Ne, tentu kau tau kan cara bermainnya!" Kai mencubit pipi tembem Kyungsoo.

"Ya."

"Siapa duluan?" Kai bertanya dengan nada yang lembut.

"Aku! Truth Or Dare?"

Kai nampak berpikir sejenak. Dare? Namja harus memilih Dare!

"Dare!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, diminumnya secangkir cokelat panas, sambil terus memikirkan tantangan yang tepat.

"Belikan aku CD Pororo."

Aigoo, Kai menepuk dahinya. Kekasihnya ini benar benar..

"Apa tidak ada yang lain Kyungsoo hyung? Yang lebih.. menantang?"

"Tidak."

Aiiih.. Kai merogoh kantungnya. Mencari cari dompet. Dibukanya dan oow.. Hanya tersisa sedikit. Dan sepertinya hanya cukup untuk ongkos pulang dan minuman yang mereka minum sekarang.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu besok?" Kai mulai menunjukkan Puppy Eyes nya.

"Boleh. Asalkan.. Dua CD Kai!"

Kai mengurut dadanya. Habislah uangnya. Hanya untuk CD Penguin bermata bulat ._. Kenapa tidak meminta yang berhubungan dengan dirinya saja?

"Baiklah, Hyung.." Resikonya. Permainannya sendiri. Dia sendiri harus bertanggung jawab.

"Oke, selanjutnya, gilirankuu!" Kai tersenyum senang. Biarkan duitnya melayang, asal sesudah itu dia senang. Hahaha

"Truth Or Dare, honey?~~"

"Truth," Kyungsoo takut jika ia menjawab Dare maka namjachingunya akan memberinya tantangan yang sangat-sangat... Hhh..

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Namja sialan! Pipi Kyungsoo merona tak terkira karenanya.

"Karena.." Kyungsoo mau melayang memikirkan jawabannya, sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum-senyum karena tidak sabar akan jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik Kau, perhatian."

"Hoo.." Kai langsung saja mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau!" Kai terkekeh geli melihat Kyungsoo merona.

"Hahhaha lalu?"

"Kau.. tam..pan.." Kai mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo dengan refleks memukulnya.

"Hahhaha xD lanjutkan Chagi, Lanjutkan!" Kai tampaknya ingin mendengar rentetan pujian dari kekasih dihadapannya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali? Aku sudah menyebutkan dua, bukannya sudah cukup?"

"No! No! No! Aku tidak mau dua. Aku mau minimal.. Lima, hyung."

Kai tertawa garing, sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam.

"Hh.. Tarianmu bagus." ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegangi kedua pipinya, menjaga agar Kai tidak merebut mencium kedua pipinya lagi.

Cup!

Mata Kyungsoo sukses terbuka sempurna. Kali ini di dahinya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kai akan mencium selain kedua pipinya.

"Kai!"

"Hahhaha xD 2 lagi hyung~!"

"Cish." Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya. Dipakainya kembali maskernya, untuk menghindari ciuman Kai, tidak lupa kacamatanya. Setidaknya pipi, dan bibirnya aman.

"Yaah, kenapa ditutup?" Kai merengut kesal, Kyungsoo selalu tidak mau kalau diajak romantis-romantisan ._.

"Biar kau tidak menciumku!" Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Ke empat! Kau.. membuat aku.."

Kai mendekatkan kepalanya ke Kyungsoo, mencoba menebak ekspresi apa yang tercipta dibelakang masker Kyungsoo.

"Nyaman denganmu" Kai tertawa senang, dia ingiiin sekali mencium Kyungsoo, lagi. Tapii.. namja itu sudah menguatkan pertahanan. Hhh..

"Kelima.. Aku tidak tau mengapa. Tapi setiap aku didekatmu aku berdebar. Dan memikirkanmu saja sudah membuatku sesak napas." Kyungsoo menutupi mukanya, berlagak seakan menutupi ekspresinya, padahal tanpa dia tutup seperti itupun Kai tidak bakal bisa melihat ekspresinya, ditutupi oleh masker sialan.

"Itu.. Karena kau cinta padaku Kyungsoo hyung! Hahahah!" Kai membuka topi Kyungsoo, dan mengacak acak rambutnya, sukses membuat Kyungsoo didalam sana merinding.

"Well, My Turn!"

"Ooh" Kyungsoo sepertinya baru tersadar akibat elusan dikepala Kai tadi.

"Truth Or Dare?"

"Truth. Truth. Truth." Kai mengulangi perkataannya sebanyak tiga kali. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak sabar akan pertanyaan dari kekasihnya.

"Apa hal yang saaaangat kau inginkan sekarang?"

Kai tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada, hyung. Aku telah mendapatinya. Hal yang aku inginkan adalah kau. Dan kau telah menjadi milikku sekarang."

Pipi Kyungsoo kayaknya sudah bisa masak telur sekarang ._. Panasnya sudah tidak terkira.

"Harus ada Kai!" Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan keinginan Kai tadi.

"Untuk sekarang? Mungkin.. Berduaan denganmu!"

Ouch.

"Hug!"

Oh myy.

"Kiss!"

My godd

"And.. Be My Wife."

Ahjausjwjajaoawaaaaaaaaaaaoooo

Kyungsoo diam. Kai pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dibukanya masker Kyungsoo, kacamata, dan jaket tebal yang melindunginya. Kini disampingnya, Kyungsoo sedang termangu dengan tampang shocknya, dan dia nampak begitu imut, dengan pipi yang merona.

Kai terpukau melihatnya, didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga kekasihnya.

"Saranghae~"

Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya.

'Be My Wife? Omoo!?'

"Kyungsoo?" Kai menggerak gerakkan tangannya dimuka Kyungsoo. Mencari respon yang ada.

"N.. Ne?"

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi.."

"Ap.. Apa?" kenapa begini? Kyungsoo mendadak gugup?

"Punya anak sampaiiiiii cucu, denganmu ;)"

Owwhh..

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnyaa?

Sepertinya keinginan Kai terkabul, saat ini dia sedang.. Memeluk Kyungsoo, dan dilanjutkannya dengan -seperti yang diharapkannya- Kiss. Lalu apa permohonan Kai selanjutnya? Married? Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk mereka, sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan diantara ramainya Café. Semoga tidak ada wartawan, karena jika diingat.. Oow. Kacamata, Topi, dan masker Kyungsoo sudah menghilang, dibuka oleh Kai karena takut mengganggu adegan mereka. Tapi Kai sepertinya tidak terpikir bahwa wartawan akan menemui mereka dengan cepat jika begini keadaannya. Oow. Kurasa Kyungsoo dan Kai harus segera menghentikan **'aksi'** mereka. Ya, tentu saja jika tidak ingin ketahuan.

**TAMAT**

**Review Juseyoo~ Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, masih amatir :') Oiya, makasih buat yang udah Review "Weird Jongin" :3 aku terharuuu~**

**kalau bisa Review lagi yaa :)**


End file.
